When Darkness Turns to Light
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: A princess from Hyrule and a Fire Abrasion demon cross paths. To prove herself worthy, the Hylian princess must assist the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his friends, to gain the trust. Just what might await Princess Azaleah and Hiei in the future?


Name: Azaleah

Age: Unknown

Family: Mother; Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Father; Link

Species: Hyrulian Elf

Personality: Gentle, protective, knowledgeable, and cocky

Aliases: Sheik the Sheikah, Hazel the Kokiri Leader, and Princess Azaleah

**Genkai's Challenge**

What people fail to teach us is that starting a journey may not be that difficult, but how do we know we aren't living one now? There are many worlds amung us, but we all share the same skies above. One sky, one destiny.

Rando, the human hunter is near. I can sense him. Currently I am at Genkai's tournament, and this wasn't going to be an easy one. Before the group who pulled the red tabs were told to follow Genkai she stopped them to introduce me.

"Alright this is Sheik, he is my assistant an your saviour. Should anything too drastic happen, and help and assistance is needed, he will help at his own will, where I cannot." The old woman stated. Genkai was my oldest and dearest friend. She had faint pink hair, dark eyes, and was a powerful psychic. Knowing all about Rando, he is here to take her knowledge, like he hs done with 99 past psychics, and kill innocent people with it. No one seemed to care that I was there and we just followed Genkai. The first trail was a race, the 8 to make it to the end of the forest, near a large tree, would be the finalists.

After Genkai told them the rules, she started the two hour time limit. This was going to be the easiest out of the three rounds. Genkai ran ahead of me running past one of the younger contestants, Yusuke Urameshi. I just ran at normal speed and ended up beside him, slowing to a walk.

"Normally younger people fail to reach it this far, congratulations Yusuke." I stated in a male tone. You see I took the desguise Sheik from my mother when she aided my father, Link. Seeing they are no longer around, I figure she wouldn't mind. Yusuke snorted and smirked.

"Yeah well, thanks for the heads up, but I am going to win this because I have to." After stating that he took off and went straight. Will he ever keep his anger down? I sighed and just jumped into the trees, speeding up to make it through to Genkai. I would have entered her contest, but I already know everything she will teach her student - I was her first, and yes I am pretty old, but elves don't age beyond a certain point. I stopped aging after I hit 18 years-old.

Time seemed to skip after I reached the end and it seemed the first one to make is was a friend/enemy of Yusuke's, Kazuma Kuwabara. Both Genkai and I were shocked, but I was happy never-the-less. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Good job, Kuwabara." I complimented as he seemed to catch his breath.

"What? I'm here before Urameshi?" Though his voice held question, he seemed rather giddy. Then the two buffier men showed up. The ninja man named Kazemaru and the martial arts specialist Kibano. Then there was Kuroda the body-guard and Musashi the kendo ninja. Then there was Chinpoh the Chinese contestant and Shorin the short psychic in-training. In my thoughts I prayed for Yusuke's arrival, but the time seemed short.

"Let's move on." Genkai stated which seemed to annoy Kuwabara.

"Not without Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered and Genkai didn't seem amused.

"I don't make acceptions. He was late and missed his chance." Genkai informed calmly. Just then I seemed to hear Yusuke's chronologic breath and turned my attention. Genkai caught it too, everyone else followed our gaze. There he was, heading towards us, and out of breath.

"Finally Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed with a large grin on his face. This outcome seemed to take Genkai's attention.

"Man and here I thought going straight would be the fastest. Wait I once read a fortune cookie that said going straight isn't the only way." He seemed he was laughing at himself. What an idiot but I couldn't help but smile. Genkai's eyes widened to his straight remark.

"You went straight?" She asked as slight worry hugged her tone. Yusuke nodded and her eyes widened more. "But at the end of the forest, there was a powerful bat beast." She stated in awe.

"Oh you mean him? Well yeah he was there, he's juts hanging out at the moment." This seemed to catch Genkai by suprise, but a smile perked at her lips.

"Very well, only this once will I make an acception." Genkai mentioned as she turned her back to all the awe-struck faces. "Come on, we don't have any time to waste, the next round won't be so easy." We all followed her and I was laughing to myself about all the shocked, idiotic faces.

Once we arrived at our new location, the dark room, Genkai summoned a flame to one lantern on the pillar closest to us. I knew already that Shorin was Rando and was rather shocked that Yusuke, the Spirit Detective serving Koenma and King Yama, wasn't able to tell. He probably assumed one of the bigger guys was him because of their "coolness" look. I sighed and glared down to Shorin. First Genkai wanted everyone to introduce themselves. I was amused whne both Yusuke and Kuwabara stated that they were the number one toughest punk at their school.

Finally it was time for the quarterfinal round to start. The first match was Kazemaru against Kuroda. This would be interesting. But as expected Kazemaru came out victorious. It was then that I realized that Yusuke and Kuwabara brought in Botan, the grim reaper and guardian of the River Styx. I knew her as well. I met her when I first arrived in this world, only as my normal self though - so she didn't know I was here. Next was Shorin versus Chinpoh, and seeing he has Rando's psychic moves, he won. As Shorin walked past Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and the other two finalists he arrived beside me. I got the creeps with him just standing there holding his left shoulder. Rando you will be beaten, I promise you that. He turned to look at me with a smile. God damn that's creepy. I gave him a nod. Anyways, next up was Kuwabara and Musashi. I knew Kuwabara would win, and he did after he used materialisation with his spirit energy. He called it Spirit Sword. I was so proud of him. And finally it ws Yusuke against Kibano. This was going to run a lot more difficult than anyone can assume. But in the end, Yusuke won by placing the cigarette Genkai threw at him on Kibano's belt and landing his Spirit Gun technique on him. I sighed in relief when Yusuke came walking from the shadows. But now marked the semi-finals and the closer the battle with Rando arrived.

"Next match, the dimwhit against Kazemaru." Genkai enlightened which gained complaints from Yusuke.

"What? Why me? Unless you haven't realized I just got out of a fight." Yusuke whined.

"It's your fault for pulling the red tab." Genkai simple stated.

"Can you at least throw me another cigarette?" Yusuke pleaded and Genkai glared at him.

"No, because we aren't finishing the tournament here." Genkai's tone was low and threatening. Yusuke stop there before she beats you.

She was right though, the semi-finals and the finals were going to be held at the swamp where many people lost their lives. They were driven mad and killed their comrades. So Yusuke, even though he's very weak and can't even form the Spirit Gun has to face Kazemaru, who's actually growing stronger, with the energy around them. Kazemaru whips out some of his ninja throwing stars which targets a person through the person's spirit energy and explode on impact. Yusukencharges towards Kuwabara. He tells Kuwabara that it is up to him to win the tournament and then runs towards Kazemaru. Kazemaru powers up for his Spirit Gun technique as this happens. Suddenly, Yusuke disappears and the stars lock onto Kazemaru's rising spirit energy, knocking him out pretty bad. We begin to wonder where Yusuke is until we see a waving hand in a puddle of swamp water. It seemed that Yusuke caught a lucky break and slipped. However, this brings up a new problem. Only one fighter remains and by elimination, Shorin must be Rando - which I knew all along.

Closing in on the last battle, Kuwabara is up against Shorin, but he refuses to let that phase him. Kuwabara lands 2 hits on Shorin before he becomes angry. Shorin flies up and uses another technique, Circles of Inferno, and causes Kuwabara to draw his Spirit Sword and deflect the blasts - which seemed to amused Shorin. Shorin, however, begins to recite an incantation and suddenly Kuwbara was shrunk by Shorin's reduction technique. The young boy picks up the pint-sized Kuwabara and begins to crush him, shattering his ribs and arm before finally letting him go and reversing the incantation. Both Yusuke and I were angry at this guy, but I am not a contestant in this fight, so I cannot interfere.

Finally, Yusuke is up for the finals and he simply punched Shorin continuously. Shorin tires of Yusuke's punches and tries another technique, Sickle and Tornado, which causes all the oxygen in Yusuke's body to be pulled out rather painfully through the cuts on his body. However, Yusuke is pissed when he thinks about Kuwabara's suffering and is capable of enduring the excruciating pain caused by the attack, and shoots through the eye of the attack, knocking Shorin to the ground, finally limping over to Genkai and announcing his victory. Genkai doesn't seem amused and neither am I.

"Do you really think Rando could be defeated so easily? He killed 99 psychics and you think he is finished?" Genkai asked merely as her tone grew dark and serious. The ground began to shake and the world trembles. Rando has shown his true form. Which was a pale yellow-peach flesh, with purple cracks and markings. He had red flowing hair and orange-brown eyes. On his face was a blue spider-like marking going from one side of his face to the other. He was definately an ugly demon. Yusuke, on one side, is completely drained, exhausted, and has already used up his Spirit Gun. Rando, on the other side, is fully charged, full power, and has 99 attacks at his disposal. I see fear for Yusuke's life in Botan's eyes. I walked over to her and patted her shoulder.

"All may seem lost right now, Botan, but I know Yusuke will pull through. He may be a over-confident, cocky jerk, but he has something worth fighting for, unlike Rando." I stated and smiled through my mask. She seemed shocked at this statement but smiled in return. Rando uses a technique to create an unbreakable rope-like material, which he uses to wrap about Yusuke and tie him to a tree. He then shoots Yusuke into a pond full of deadly spirit world Pirahna with the Spirit Gun, which Rando learned after seeing Yusuke use it once earlier. Yusuke seems to be dead, but no one seems to notice Kuwabara's last bit of spirit energy leaving his body and go into the water, following Yusuke. A bright glow comes from the little pond then it fades. To my amusement, Yusuke used the connecting tube sneak behind Rando, mustering what little energy he has left to fire off another Spirit Gun. Of course, it's not ended up not being enough. Rando isn't amused, so he pulls out his last resort: chanting the reduction spell. When he's done, Rando notices that he was the one that shrunk, not Yusuke. Apparently, Yusuke had gotten some swamp algae in his ear while swimming through the water. Since Yusuke couldn't hear it, the spell was reflected and Rando shrank. Rando attempts to run, but Yusuke just holds out his elbow and lets gravity take care of the rest.

"Yeah, well now I can get the tickets to the Tokyo Dome for a wrestling match!" Yusuke cheered, but I juts shook my head.

"On the conterary, you have to start training with me immediately." Genkai informed, which was true. "The whole point of that tournament was to find a student and pass on my knowledge. I'm not getting any younger." As true as that is, I felt bad for Yusuke. "You'll have to get someone to go in your place." Yusuke seemed like he was close to crying and looked at me with begging eyes. I had sweat fall from my head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Yusuke, I don't go to things like that, I am more of a tournament watcher, not a faked stage match." I shrugged and patted his shoulder. "Botan go for him and write down EVERYTHING that happends." I instructed and she nodded. She too felt bad for Yusuke. But it was going to be a long 6 months for him.


End file.
